1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for simulating a run.
2. Description of the Related Art
In development of a golf club and a golf ball or the like, actual hitting is performed to investigate a flight distance and a direction of a hit ball, or the like. The hit ball lands after flying. Furthermore, the ball bounds and rolls to reach a final arriving point. A distance between a hitting point and a first landing point (hereinafter, merely referred to as a landing point) is referred to as a carry. A distance between the landing point and the final arriving point is referred to as a run. Particularly, a long flight distance is required in a driver shot. Data of the run is important. For example, a little run can be more important in a shot aiming at a green. The run is important data along with the carry.
A run is actually measured in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-145718, 2005-233800, and 2007-101294 (US2007/0075891). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-306659 (US2002/0155896), a run is calculated based on an initial condition of a hit ball. Claim 19 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-117044 discloses a hit ball diagnosing system. The hit ball diagnosing system takes in a falling angle and a falling velocity component of a golf ball as an element for calculating a run to movement of the golf ball after the golf ball flies and lands, and multiplies a slowdown component changed for every bound by a slowdown component changed for every bound by a coefficient of restitution to a ground, for every bound, to control a distance of a run. However, the falling angle and the falling velocity component are estimated based on an initial condition.